Oil well logging has been known for many years and provides an oil and gas well driller with information about the particular earth formation being drilled. In conventional oil well logging, during well drilling and/or after a well has been drilled, a nuclear radiation source and associated nuclear radiation detectors may be conveyed into the borehole and used to determine one or more parameters of interest of the formation. A rigid or non-rigid conveyance device is often used to convey the nuclear radiation source, often as part of a tool or a set of tools, and the carrier may also provide communication channels for sending information up to the surface.
Exploration and production of hydrocarbons require accurate and detailed knowledge of earth formations that may contain reservoirs of the hydrocarbons. For example, it is important to know the lithology of the earth formations as a function of depth, particularly thinly bedded formations.